pokenginehqfandomcom-20200214-history
Forelk (Pokémon)
| typ2? = yes | Type2 = Rock | Species = Cornucopia Pokémon | Ability = Overgrow | HidAbility = Chlorophyll | 100exp = Unknown | Atlnum = 004 | ImpHeight = 5'6" | MetHeight = 1.57m | ImpWeight = 472.0lbs | MetWeight = 214.1kg | DexCol = Brown/Green | CatRate = 45 | GendMa = 87.5 | GendFe = 12.5 | EgGroups = Monster and Grass | EgCyc = 21 | MinStep = 5355 | evhp = 0 | evatk = 0 | evdef = 0 | evspatk = 1 | evspdef = 2 | evsp = 0 | BasEXP = 239 }} Forelk, the Cornucopia Pokémon, is a dual Grass and Rock-type Pokémon. It evolves from Botaneer starting at Level 38, which evolves from Fawnlora starting at Level 18. Along with Bramboom, Phoenan, Chloradise, and Razorville, Forelk is one of the five Grass-type Starter Final Evolutions Pokémon which you can receive in the Atlas Region. ''Biology'' ''Physiology'' Forelk are large quadruped deer Pokémon, which are covered in shrubs and rocks.The majority of it's body is brown in colour, however unlike its pre-evolutions, the shrubbery from it's neck have extended onto it's chest. They have four legs like most mammal Pokemon, which are slender and have beige colouration towards the bottom. Rocks now protrude from it's back, head and tail, which Forelk can use for fighting. It's ears have now several flowers growing, which have now sprouted onto it's neck shrubbery. ''Gender Differences'' Male Forelk have bigger horns and rocks on their body, whereas female Forelk have a longer neck shrub. ''Special Abilities'' Fawnlora have exceptional life expectancy; living for over 100 years. Similarly to Botaneer, the flowers on it's growth and from it's ears release a pleasant aroma, which entices people in. However if scared, or feeling temperamental, Forelk can change this scent, into a foul odour discouraging any attackers. ''Behavior'' Forelk are proud creatures; often watching over the forests which they were born in. They don't mind human contact; but will turn aggressive if one tries to attack a Botaneer or a Fawnlora. Forelk are also found within shrines and temples, due to Botaneer's association with blessing a forest; it takes to this environment easily; living as comfortably as it would in the wild. Forelk are a formidable foe if angered; as they can use the rock on it's tail to bash things; it can also impose things upon it's horns. Many people are fooled by it's calm appearance, and gentle eyes, but Forelk will do anything to protect the forest, and both Botaneer and Fawnlora. It is said that only formidable trainers, with exceptional skill will be able to evolve a Botaneer into a Forelk. ''Habitat'' Forelk reside amongst its pre-evolutions within forests and grasslands. It often uses a corpse of a nearby tree to make a home for itself and it's herd, whilst using a nearby mountain for keeping a vigilant eye on the surrounding area. Similarly to Botaneer, it uses dry twigs and leaves to make it's nest, but also likes to use hay bales to keep warm in the winter. When cold they find overgrown bushes to nestle in. ''Game data'' ''Pokédex entries'' ''Game locations'' ''Stats'' ''Type Effectiveness'' | resistant = | unaffected = | damaged = }} ''Learnset'' ''By leveling up'' ''By TM/HM'' ''By breeding'' ''By tutoring'' ''Evolution'' | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |} ''Trivia'' *Made by Kyle Fernandez, for Pokengine MMO. ''In other languages'' |}